Frozen hearts
by Myracels
Summary: Elsa knows she can never have her powers completely onder controle and she leaves leave Arendelle, once she goes away she steals and betrays but for a good cause but when even the guardians find she goes too far, she meets Jack and not only will he change her life also herself ...
1. Chapter 1: The start of a new life

The border between winter and summer was very good to see in Arendelle, because I was a meter of it: I stood at the winter side and Kristoff, Olaf and Anna to the summer side: "So you leave?" The voice of Kristoff let my heart again have doubts about my decision but I shook my head and shook while the doubt away.

'' Yes, I'm sure. I can no longer continue after all, my head, just manages it – no more-I can't. The responsibility ... "

'' I get it, but I'm going to miss you.., "he leaned over for a hug; but I took another step backward: "The goodbyes are already done, I just don't want to repeat them." maybe sounded this mean but my voice was so monotonous I think it still came out normal.

"bye," he said, and he went back to the Castle, or the mountains ... where he now had to be at least ...

At that time Olaf stormed at me, it was a bit the same parting, except that Olaf as happy as possible began to sound. But he managed not ...

He also did a few steps backward, I thought parting with Olaf was finished, but he called another thing: "Elsa, what if my cloud won't work anymore? Then, I melt! "

I made a few graceful movements with my hands on top of each other and when I opened my hands there was a small box in it: "if ever your cloud failure or something else, then open this: here is an extra."

Olaf came grateful get it, but with a sad face he hoped that he had an excuse so I will stay with him.

"Are you sure?" he asked one last time, again my heart exploded almost of sorrow.

'' Yes, I'm going to miss you. ""I you too... "

And with those words he stepped away, with the small cold cube in its twigs.

Anna came up to me, normally she ran like crazy but now she ran slow and sad. Quite awhile for a millisecond I thought to walk up to her and say that I wasn't going to leave, but my brain kept me against.

She got almost in the snow: "no, not on the snow, this is a border and nobody can come over it"

"Ow..." she said, disappointed, man that girl could make me feel terrible.

"This is it, ' she continued.

"I'm going to miss you..."

"This should, and you know it," I replied, without any emotion. "Then I'm leaving, "I said.

Anna stepped backwards, as well as me.

"I love you," she said. "I love you too, ' and we both walked away with those words, while the tears flowed down my face...

1 year later

Inspecting I looked at the alley: black, dark, cold. But that last thing I didn't felt it I just knew it. An ugly dressed man was on the end of the alley to sleep, he looked awful: broken shoes, a Brown Beard as long as Santa Claus and a stupid hat on, those were the most ugly characteristics mainly to him. I feeled in my black bag and grabbed the first thing I felt: a gold bracelet; I took my hand in a fist and such that you could not see the bracelet. I gave a blunt against the man his leg: "Hey! Wake up! "

The man shot abruptly awake: "T- the t- thief!" he shouted.

"Be quiet!" I soothed him; he could not see my face because it was hidden in a long hood.

"Do nothing to me!" he begged.

"You may have everything, it's little, but everything!"

I rolled my eyes, and threw the bracelet in a smooth motion on his stomach.

"And the only thing I want back for it, is that you show me an alley where no one is, '" you, you, made me rich! I have to say to everyone that you're good and not bad! That's the least I can retaliate for this generous offer. "

"Dare that!" I called to him, I came up with my face closer and closer to him, with an imminent look. A foul odor of alcohol overtook me.

"No one need to know this, I love my reputation. And if someone finds out I pick off more than just that bracelet! And now no more questions! Bring me down an alley where I can be alone. "

"But of course!"

He sent me a few streets further, and said there was a mattress when I wanted to rest. But I did not rest much, I traveled from city to city and from place to place to rob and to give to people who really needed but that last part, knew no one...

I stepped around the corner in the alley and turned around as the man had said, it was livable, an old and musty mattress lay in a corner; He looked quite comfortable despite the mustiness. I didn't want to rest but make my next plot but my body protested, I had to just rest. With great reluctance I gave in, the short black dress made of ice gives way to a nightgown made of ice. When I just wanted to lay down I heard a voice behind me:" Hello…Elsa…"

I turned to the person with an evil laugh, for my reputation, and I had my forces under control so I knew I could handle this person easily. But I was shocked: there stood before me a giant rabbit with a boomerang in his paw, I quickly hid the scare and I rubbed in my eyes: "what ...? How?...! "

And suddenly there was something over my head swung, I felt a hard clap afterwards and I went completely black ...


	2. Chapter 2: Catched

"She wakes up, ' said the voice of a woman.

I blinked several times with my eyes from the light, and made a few weird noises when I finally could see clear I didn't believed my eyes: a woman in a green suit with small wings looked weird at me, next to her stood a small male made of sand with figures of sand above its head, next to him stood, the giant rabbit, and next to the rabbit a fat man with tattoos on his arms and with a long beard and Red clothes, I looked next to him but saw no one I watched a little bit further; and there stood a boy: snow white hair, a tight brown pants, white skin, ice-cream decorations at the top of his blue sweater with a staff but the most striking were his sky blue eyes. His hands were nonchalant in the large pocket of his sweater.

"I dream", was the only thing that escaped out of my mouth and then my mouth clapped back close. Between all those figures were also elves and behind me great yeti 's. "Your not dreaming," said the Santa Claus-like man with a Russian accent.

In a feint I stood up and put myself in the attack position how tired and bad I felt: I kept me strong.

"Don't come closer, I am dangerous, ' at that moment I heard a laughter; it came from the boy with white hair: "Sure enough, a human who is dangerous, good one"

"Let her, she is afraid," said the Green Lady with wings.

My mouth clapped back open and I started talking: "I want you to return me now or I do you something, and if you don't, I want a answer: where am I? Why am I here? And who are you?! "

"Humpf,' said the rabbit: "Option 1 is excluded so then option 2? "

"No Bunny because then she does something to us!" joked the boy with white hair.

"I can take you on," I said on a hard voice to him. "Ow, you believe it? '' he said sarcastically.

He picked up his staff and aimed at one of the elves and suddenly there came a beam and the elf was frozen.

"Now no longer so tough huh girl?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Jack, behave,' the large red said to him:" I am North "" or better known as Santa Claus '' "I am the tooth fairy, but everyone says tooth, ' said the Green Lady "Bunny, as in the Easter Bunny," was the only thing that the rabbit said," Ow, Yes and this is Sandman or better known as Sandy, ' he pointed to the Golden male. " And you?" I hissed to the boy.

"Frost" was the only thing he said, his words flew gently along my ears, his voice, he has a beautiful voice. I knew all the other figures but I had never heard of anyone that was called Frost.

"Alright then, bring me back now, or else...! '"

"Oww, how cute! The little girl goes against us! "

While he stepped away from his place and leaned against the rabbit, now I had had enough: "ENOUGH!" I screamed, I put my foot in front of me and suddenly their feet froze to each other, "Well do you want to return me now?!"

Everyone looked incredulous, but especially the boy.

North took out his foot from the ice, he was apparently quite strong, and stepped to a door a little further: "You come yet?" he asked with his Russian voice.

I gave a small nod, and followed him while I came next to the boy and whispered very quickly: 'stay stil...Frost... ' "

I stepped on to the door and made him behind me close, I started walking around and picked up something sometimes and I looked inspecting at it, this was apparently his office: "So, what do you want to say to me?" my voice sounded hard but just for my reputation because inside I was afraid and alone I did a lot lately for my reputation...

The man sat down in his chair that immediately almost fell under his weight, he puts his elbows on the desk, causing his tattoos visible ' naughty ' and ' nice ' was written down ' naughty ' stood on the right arm and ' nice ' on the left.

"You are the most notorious thief of the entire country, you leave families behind without money, why? For your own good? I do not think so otherwise you would live in a large and chic Castle. "

' Castle ' the word reminded me of Anna and Olaf and Kristoff and to everyone, I battled the tears that were planning to come back and cleared my voice.

The only thing I wanted is to go back to the alley and I know I received only that if I said the truth, but something stopped me: "Nope I'm not doing it for myself, guessed right but continue to guess."

I sat there maybe an hour but I left nothing loose.

Frost's p.o.v.

I was stumped by the words she had said, that she did that.

With difficulty I had gotten myself out of the ice, man that ice was strong!

I walked like a meter away when Bunny said something

"Hey Jack where are you going?Help us out of here!" screamed Bunny at me.

"I'm going to toilet, you can maybe do it anywhere, but at least I'm mannered, ' and at the word mannered I made just a bow, knowing that he now began to boil inside.

"And us?! We're frosted to each other!" I did like I can't hear him and stepped quietly away and entered the first room in which I knew there was no one: the guest room.

I let me fall confused on the bed, reflecting what had happened. That girl, so tough and strong but I noticed that it was a mask that she really lonely and afraid was, but why did she do so? Did she just wanted to intimidate us? No, I felt it and she was actually pretty beautiful...Suddenly there appeared a smile on my face: THE Jack Frost he was always tough and just wanted to have fun, and now he complimented a girl in his thought.

But what fascinated me the most were her powers, she also had forces ... like me, and she was not weak.

I put myself upright, and grabbed my staff I made a few movements with it and sparks of ice shots came out of it, I giggled a bit.

I got off of the bed to the window and leaned against it: "Oh dear Elsa, I do want to find out some more about you."

* * *

**Hellooooooooow, chapter 2 is here :), hope you like it, school has just begon and i'm doing Latin with Greek so i'm pretty busy and posting will be hard but luckily for you are looooooots of my classes boring so i can just think of stories in class :), chapter 3 is not ready and i don't now when i will be posting it, not today i never post 2 chapters at one day :p just to annoy you :D maybe tomorrow maybe the day after tomorrow but i will try very fast so you don't need te wait really long**

**byeeeeeeeeee**


	3. Chapter 3: Talk

**Hey guys, i just wanted to say that i DO NOT OWN any of these characters, dreamworks and disney owns them i'm just entertaining you guys with them :) anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Frost's p.o.v.

I lay back on the bed as the door suddenly opens, it was the girl, I didn't knew her name I just realized.

"Ow, do I disturb you?" she asked, there was no sarcasm or politeness in her voice she said it normally.

"Ow, no not at all just my thoughts and I."

"So you alone? Because in that sarcastic head of yours I do not think you have many thoughts, ' a big smile came on her face, it was a joke.

"You'd be surprised how much is in my head," I said with a sarcastic voice. "Com out of that doorway, "I commanded her.

Hesitantly she stepped on to the bed and when she almost was there I gave a few knocking on the spot beside me. With an embarrassing chuckle she went down.

"Ow you have left the door open," I said, I did my hand under my mouth in a shell I blowed a small snow breeze and it went towards the door and with a big thud was he close.

"Impressive, ' Elsa complimented me.

"Oh well, I have long practice, ' I tried to say so modest as possible.

Elsa began sitting herself a little better and turned her face to me, I knew that this meant she was gone ask an important question.

"Frost..."

"Jack," I interrupted her, "Jack ... who are you?"

"Huh?"

"Yes, I know Santa Claus and I know the Sandman and the Easter Bunny and the tooth fairy but I've never heard of anyone named Frost, what does such an unknown figure between those acquaintances?"

"Aha, you want my life story?"

"Yes, actually, I think..."

"Well, the complete beginning know only a few and so you may not hear that"-I did not see any disappointment on her face she understood it so, but if someone has something understood they had often experienced the same thing...- "I'm Jack Frost, protector of children Oh well ' Protector ' if they are protected by Bunny and North and the others I make fun with them so they can enjoy of that time, I bring especially fun by snow and cold I also bring snowstorms, beautiful snow artworks-if I may say so myself-and live for many decades. Have any questions? "After the last word came a grimace on my face.

"Hummmmmm, how old are you?" she asked.

"I'm just a month or 2 ago become 346."

"Don't you need to be an old man like North?"

"No, I keep being 17 physically and mentally."

"And all that ' protector hassle' what is that?"

I immediately wanted to answer, but suddenly I was fascinated by her appearance, she held her head so perfect so that the light was perfect on her face, and her eyes she had just put on the correct size and her mouth was open a little bit, but a very small dash.

"Jack?" she asked, fast I woke up from my trans. " What is there?" I asked confused

"your dreamed bowled over," she said. "Ow, yeah sorry, ' I recused "the question?" I asked one more time before a stupid and wrong answer was blubbering out of my mouth. "What is it with that whole ' protectors ' thing?"

"Ow, that Yes, now we are ' the big 5 ' all those weird things just now are the others, there are still many other protectors, but we are the largest and most important actually. We ensure the head protection of all children in the world. "

"OK, now my last question: those things -well you know those Elf things- that are the helpers are of Santa Claus, you know the ones that make the gifts?"

I laughed for a moment, why thought everyone that the Elves made the presents?

"It's actually not the Elves that make the presents, but those big yeti's that where right behind you, the Elves only help with the delivery of the packets."

"Yeah, right sure!" she said sarcastically with a big smile on her face she gave me a little kick in my hip, but went right through me...

She got scared. Very.

"What...? How..?! "She became quiet, with her hand in me to see if it was true what she saw.

"Stop that gives a funny feeling!" I commanded her, and a bad, she didn't believed in me...

"OK, tell me what's going on!" she quickly took her hand out of my body.

"Okay, okay quiet, now! My body, ' I laughed but apparently she could not laugh and she gave me an evil look. "OK then, protectors and other magical creatures can only be seen and felt if the person itself believes in them. "

"OK but I see you but I go in you?" she asked with a weird face, even if she has a weird face her facial features were still beautiful, ' Jack STOP now!' I yelled in my thoughts to myself ' she is a thief and prisoner, behave. '" well do you remember what you had, in that Tavern that drink? "

"That weird and nasty stuff? I never forget that taste anymore! "

"Well I had something to do so you would see us, because if you don't you believed in us we couldn't catch you, but if you don't believe us you will never be able to feel and see us without a potion."

"Ow..."

"Do you believe in us?"

She took some breath and began her sentence: "Jack ... How much I want to believe in you guys I need to wait till I know for sure that this isn't a dream. "

"OK then, and your life story?"

"What?" she asked, she didn't understand where I talked about.

"Well, I have mine told now it's your turn."

"No, Jack, even the one closest to me does not know it."

"Did you actually have people who stood close by you?" I asked.

'Long ago', I thought she said but I couldn't understand her so I wasn't sure.

"Well this makes one thing clear if you ask me." I replied to her

"How so?" she asked, and she stood up and began quietly walking around and looked at the room

"I need to know you better." While I said that, I jumped off the bed and I flew towards her, I kept floating behind her with my body horizontally and my arm over her shoulder, and I started stroking her cheek. I could have sworn that she stroked my hand lovely for a little second but it al happened so fast that I couldn't feel it very well. Then she pushed my hand back over her shoulder and turned around and was shocked again: "You, you fly!"

"Ow, yeah I had not even noticed," I said with a playful voice

"Maybe, you should get to know me," and with those words I flew out the window.

* * *

**Hey guys i just wanted to say a special thanks to **

**wintersnowdayx**

**who's the first one to make my story a favorite very much thanks girl!:,)**

**that really made my day i hope you enjoyed this chapter, chapter 4 coming up :)**

**follow because there really going to be lots of chapters (if the teachers show some mercy to us :( ) and it's going to get exciting (i dunno when but it will happen i think)**

**byeeee**


	4. Chapter 4: Fun

"Jack ..." his name rolled gently over my tongue, while my head was resting on one of the pillows of my bed. The bed was big and soft it reminded me of the bed in the castle. Would Jack also have to sleep? I mean he is immortal, but he's also a kind of human? Or not?

He was not come visit me for three days, maybe he had work to do…

OOOOOO god get out of my head! Get out of my head! I pulled my legs up and stuffed my head up between the blanket that had brought my legs with them I put my hands deep into my hair and tried to come up with reasons why I shouldn't think of him.

Maybe it was his eyes? Or was it the way when he laughs when he makes a sarcastic comment? Or maybe his white skin? Or his voice?

AAAAAAAH! I could only come up with reasons why I DO would think of him.

I went from my position and put my head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling: "Jack ..."

I think I should be falling back asleep because when I opened my eyes Jack sat at the edge of the bed.

"Hey white head!" He greeted me excited.

First I was shocked, but I stopped myself and wanted to answer as calm as possible.

"Who it says , snowhead!" the sarcastic tone in my voice was good to note, I was wanting to rub my hand just playful in his tousled hair, but then I realized that wasn't going to be successful so I pulled my hand back quickly.

"You know that drink is ever going to work out right? Then you cannot even see me? "

"I will try to quickly enough believe in you, ' I replied.

"Good because we're going to make some fun! "

Again I pulled my legs up to me and putted my head in my legs but now so that I looked to the side, right to Jack.

"How do you mean?"

"Come!"

He pulled me out of my bed and wanted me entrainment to the window, quickly I put my feet in the woolly red carpet and held myself against.

"Jack, I should not go of my room and I'm still in my night dress."

"Ow so you were going to stay forever in your room, but you think this a dream but it's no fun if you only dream about yourself in your room."

"No Jack let me, I'l save me."

"OK then..." I could clearly hear in his voice that he was not happy with the reply, but I didn't trusted it. Jack Frost, so soon giving up? No, I knew him just yet but I knew that for sure.

"OK now go, because I'm going to wash myself ."

Without an answer, he flew way past the window and left me alone in my nightdress in the room. I was sorry; I had not seen him three days and then I just let him go. With mixed emotions I stepped into the bathroom next to my room and washed myself and dressed me -North had brought clothes for me-I chose a short purple dress with simple flats below it.

When I came out of the bathroom an hand grabbed my arm immediately and flew me to my window, of course I saw right away that it was Jack flying me to the window.

"Jack, what are you doing?!"

"Ow nothing, ' and with his other hand – the one with the staff-he aimed an ice beam on me and my mouth was immediately frozen, I tried a few more unintelligible murmuring things until I realized that this had no use. Just before we were out the window I set up my forces on him and he fell to the ground where the frozen ice right away burst also the ice on my mouth, because I fell right on my face. Quickly I stood right to help Jack a hand: "What was that?!" he shouted to me.

"Though I had said that I didn't wanted to go and you didn't even respect my choiches!"

O Jack why do we have to immediately argue as I haven't seen you for three days?

First was his face furiously but suddenly there appeared a small smile on his face:

"What's with the smile?" I hissed at him.

"O just, I know why you don't want to go, ' I didn't understand nothing of it and suddenly he made a little jump and started to fly small circles around me, luckily I don't get fast dizzy."Ow so why do I not want to go?"

"Number one: because you're too cowardly to leave your room, number 2: you ... can ... not ... fly ..." number one was actually now that I thought about it real but North was so nice to me, I was not going to disappoint his confidence in me. But number 2 was completely false: "What?! I can fly "

"Ow, really lets see then, tough girl, ' he flew out the window and started doing a few acrobatic tricks:" Can you do this too? "He shouted as loud as possible. I stood in the window opening and looked down: infinite depth so if I really would fall could Jack save me, assuming he would save me.

I closed my eyes and put a step I felt suddenly the wind whizzing along my body and finally I opened my eyes and looked up I was already pretty far from my room.

"White head!" yelled Jack to me and with record speed Jack flew towards me. When I found that I had tortured him long enough I made fast a staircase of ice against the workshop of North and fell there with a small munch on. "That's not flying, white head, ' said Jack on a playful voice to me, he gave me his hand and helped me up.

"Ow, and this then? "I kept my hands on the railing of the first part of the stairs and walked forward right away there came more and more stair pieces until I all of a sudden stopped. Now when I looked down I saw only infinite depth, Jack came to me I saw already that he had an sarcastic comment ready for me: "That's still not flying white head."

"O Yes look, I stand here just above an infinite depth."

"Yes, but you stand ON something, so it doesn't count.

"It count's. "

"It doesn't count's."

" It count's."

"It doesn't count's."

" It count's."

"Right then, but now go back down without the stairs, ' I gave him a disingenuous smile and made just for me a giant snowflake. Easily I stepped on the snowflake and sat, while the snowflake easily twirled away.

"Right then, right then, ' said Jack:

" But now you just twirl into the depths. "

"Ow is that so?" I made a new snowflake next to the one where I sat on, this one was now closer to the workshop, with a big jump, I jumped on the new snowflake and so did I until I was safely back on the ground because there was a small edge footpath next to the workshop.

Right away he sank down beside me and looked at me: "OK well then, but that is something what I don't call fly," he said.

"OK you're right; It is not flying, but anyway. "

"It's kind of clever," he said.

"But I should be back gone, ' he turned around with his staff half over his shoulder and began to move.

"Wait, stay, ' I said, it came there just spontaneously out.

When he turned around was the only thing I could see white; because he had just thrown a snowball to me: "You're going to pay back for that one Frost!" I called playful to him while he was working on another snowball and laughing at me. It quickly became a real snowball fight and I had it all the way to my sense, that feeling of having fun he has given to me, and I didn't know if I could ever find it when I left from Arendelle...

* * *

**Heey guys chapter 4= ****ready **

**i think chapter 5 is not going to be out tomorrow because i didn't had time write it today**

**so maybe friday it will be out :)**

**byeeee**

**(and again: follow and review:))**


End file.
